Once Upon an Archive Room
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: The written with permission companion piece for 'I want to be the very best's' fanfiction "When you're asleep."   Garcia finds more than she was looking for when she uses the security cameras to find JJ.


Once Upon an Archive Room

By: Kahlan the Confessor

A/N: A companion piece written with permission for 'I want to be the very best's' fanfiction "When you're asleep."

Garcia was hacking into the Creative Artists Agency computer system, trying to track down George Clooney's phone number when someone knocked on her office door. She quickly switched screens and turned around in her chair.

"You may enter the Goddess of Hacking's lair." Garcia called and Hotch stepped into her office.

"Garcia, I'm going to pretend you were working and not trying to hack into someone's computer." Hotch said as his lip twitched a bit in what might have been a smile.

Garcia giggled and asked, "So what can the Supreme Goddess do for you, Mr. Hot Stuff?"

"Actually, I'm looking for JJ. I need to ask her about a case she wanted me to look at, but she's not in her office. I checked the bullpen, but I only found Reid and Morgan. Neither of them have seen her."

"Well, she was in here about an hour ago to ask me to enhance some footage of a bank robbery, but I haven't seen her since."

"Ah," Hotch said. "I don't know where else to look."

"Did you ask Em?" Garcia asked as she tapped her bright pink pen with feathers against her chair.

"No, I haven't seen her either."

"Try the break room." Garcia said.

"Yes, she may be there." Hotch said, turning to leave the office. "Thanks, Garcia."

"Come see me any time you like, Big Boy." Garcia grinned as Hotch almost raced out of her office.

She swerved around and started tapping on her keyboard when an idea came to her. She quickly turned to her main computer and pulled up the cameras of the FBI building. She hopped from one camera to another looking for JJ. She wasn't in the break room, her office, the bullpen, or the supply closet. Garcia decided to check the archives room downstairs because JJ went there often, one of the few people to actually use the room.

She saw that the light was on, but couldn't see if anyone was there, so she accessed the camera and started moving it around. Penelope's mouth opened as she finally saw someone. She found JJ, but she wasn't alone.

JJ had someone pressed against the back wall. Garcia couldn't tell who, but she saw hands in JJ's hair as JJ made out with the person. Garcia opened a program and hit record to keep a personal record, before zooming in on the pair.

She zoomed in on the back of JJ's head when she noticed particularly familiar hands. Her suspicions were confirmed when JJ pulled back and Emily's hands came around the front. Garcia switched cameras and watched as Emily slowly unsnapped the buttons of JJ's blouse and pushed the shirt off as she leaned in to kiss her. Emily was already shirtless and she pulled JJ back in as she unclasped JJ's bra. Garcia watched as JJ unbuttoned Emily's pants and pushed them down. Emily pushed JJ back to step out of the pants and kneeled down. With a mischievous look at JJ, Emily brought her hands to JJ's hip and slowly slid the zipper of JJ's skirt down and pushed the skirt down her legs. Her hands went to JJ's knee-high stockings, but JJ stopped her hand.

"No leave them on."

"Kinky thing, aren't you?" Emily said smiling.

Emily pulled JJ back to her and kissed her thighs. Her fingers played with the lace of JJ's red lingerie as she moved her mouth further up JJ's legs. Emily brought her mouth to JJ and slowly dragged her tongue across JJ. Emily pulled JJ's leg up over her shoulder and slid her hands around to JJ's ass. JJ moaned and pushed against Emily's mouth.

After a few minutes, Emily pulled away. "You like that, baby."

"Yes, but I want you up here."

Emily smiled as she moved up JJ's body kissing her stomach and using her tongue to circle JJ's nipples before stopping at her throat to suck at the base. JJ's hands can out and she cupped Emily's breasts. Emily's hands reached down and turned around to press JJ against the wall as JJ's hands went to Emily's hair . Emily hooked JJ's leg over her hip and slid a leg between hers to press against JJ. Emily held on hand at JJ's hip and the other under the thigh on her hip, holding JJ tightly to her as they began kissing again. JJ's head fell back as Emily moved her leg against JJ and rutted against JJ.

Their breathing sped up as Garcia's did as well. Garcia watched as Emily's mouth moved to JJ's throat and a moan pushed out of JJ's lips. Emily pushed harder and faster as JJ's hands slid down to press against Emily's ass and pull her tighter. They kissed more and pressed closer and closer.

They broke apart and JJ cried out Emily's name as they both came against each other. Emily collapsed against her and breathed heavily into JJ's throat.

Garcia was just getting her breathe back as Hotch opened her office door. In a flurry of motion, Garcia minimized the screen and turned around quickly.

Hotch looked at her funny. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Uh, no." Garcia panted. "Um, did you find, you know, JJ?"

"No, but Reid was able to answer my question."

"Oh, I'm sure JJ will turn up soon. She's probably in the bathroom or something."

"I'm not worried." Hotch said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep, fine. It's all good here. I'm fine. Yep." Garcia said rapidly.

"O-kay." Hotch drawled, "If you say so. I think I'll head back to my office."

"Yep, I'm going to go back to work." Garcia said as she turned back to her computer with her cheeks slightly pink.

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch said as he opened the door.

"Yep, no problem. Always here to help." Hotch shook his head as he closed her office door.

Garcia waited a minute before pulling the footage back up. Emily and JJ had obviously cleaned up because only JJ was still there, looking through a file. She hit stop on the recorder and emailed the video to her personal email.

"I think I'll keep this for myself." As she erased the footage from the FBI system and installed a loop of the empty room in its place.


End file.
